Illnesses
This is a list of common hamster ailments, including their symptoms and possible remedies. Please look through this page if your hamster is unwell. Remember to use this as a guide only and consult a qualified vet experienced with small animals if your hamster is very ill and tha'''t this information is not a replacement for a consultation with an experienced vet.''' AbscessesEdit Abscesses occur when a bite, scratch or wound becomes infected and pus forms under the skin resulting in a lump. Often the bite or scratch may go unnoticed. Indeed by the time the lump is noticed the bite or scratch which originally became infected may have healed so it is often difficult to establish whether the lump is an abscess or a tumour. If a bite or scratch can be seen on the lump then it is almost certainly an abscess. An abscess will require the pus to be drained and a course of antibiotics may be needed to treat the infection and so veterinary treatment must be sought. In extreme cases it may be necessary to visit the vet regularly as the pus may need to removed more than once whilst the infection clears. Some abscesses may burst and this can increase the chances of infection making the hamster very ill. Therefore even if an abscess should burst before you have the opportunity to take the hamster to a vet it is still advisable to seek veterinary advice as antibiotics may still be required to help fight the infection even if drainage of the abscess is not required. Sharp objects or pieces of food that the hamster stuffs in its cheek pouches may pierce the lining of the pouch and become stuck. This in turn can cause the pouch to become infected and an abscess to occur. This can initially be mistaken for the hamster carrying food or bedding in its cheek pouch as the cheek pouch area is swollen. However, if the hamster seems to continuously have its cheek pouches full it may be that the pouches are impacted or an abscess within the cheek pouch has occurred and veterinary advice should be sought. AllergiesEdit | class="tablecell" valign="top"| | class="tablecell" valign="top"| |} There are some items to which hamsters are allergic and individual hamsters may have allergies to different items. Cedar Shavings can cause allergic reactions as well as respiratory problems in hamsters and should not be used. Pine shavings are preferable to Cedar but wood shavings from hard woods, such as Aspen, or paper based shavings are the best used. A hamster may become allergic to certain foods and too much high energy 'heating' foods such as oats, corn and maize in the diet can cause skin irritation with the hamster scratching excessively. Bedding material, cage cleaner, dust, etc can also cause allergic reactions in some hamsters. The symptoms of an allergy can vary but may include sneezing, wheezing, skin irritation, runny eyes, fur loss. Allergy to a cage cleaner or wood shavings can result in irritated stomach and feet. If an allergy is suspected it is necessary to establish the cause of the allergy. The first thing to consider is whether anything has changed in your hamster's routine which could be the cause of the allergy - has something new been bought for the hamster, has the food or bedding been changed, something added to the room in which the hamster is kept, etc? Wood shavings and bedding can be replaced with tissue paper to establish if the bedding material is the cause of the allergy, feeding a plain diet or dog biscuits only for a few days may establish if the hamster is suffering from a food allergy and moving the hamster to a different room may help to establish if it is something in it's environment which is the cause of the allergy. Once the source of the allergy has been found this should be removed and the hamster should recover fairly quickly. If the hamster shows a severe allergic reaction, or has problems breathing veterinary advice should be sought immediately. Aspergillis FungusEdit Aspergillis Fungus develops in the area of the cage where the hamster urinates. The fungus then grows on the urine patches in the cage and releases spores which then affect the hamster. The fungus can be seen as white and then black in colour in the area where the hamster urinates. Once affected by the fungus spores the hamster becomes lethargic, has difficulty breathing and may have itchy or inflamed skin and sometimes chronic diarrhoea. Hamsters suffering from bladder infections are more at risk of developing the disease. Prevention is better than cure and the use of a cage disinfectant containing an anti-fungicide will help to prevent the fungus developing. The fungus can also develop on rotting vegetables so ensure that any stored vegetables are removed from the cage. Immediate veterinary treatment should be sought as the hamster will require antibiotics (Baytrill) and anti-fungal medication (Griseofulvin). Early treatment is vital as once the hamster is infected with the fungus it can prove fatal. Due to the fact that the fungus is transmitted by air-borne spores any other hamsters should also be treated. Bladder and Kidney InfectionsEdit Hamsters can suffer from bladder or kidney infections. The most common symptoms are excessive urinating, blood in the urine and excessive drinking. Other symptoms may include squealing when urinating and listlessness. A hamster with a bladder or kidney infection will require antibiotic treatment by a vet to cure the infection and will need to be kept warm. Access to sufficient water is also essential. It is also advisable to clean the cage more regularly, using a disinfectant designed for small animal cages. Once treated hamsters usually recover from bladder and kidney infections within a few days. However, very rarely a hamster may have a severe kidney disorder or kidney failure and as well as the above symptoms may show severe wasting. Unfortunately such severe problems may not be curable. Hamsters that are fed a poor quality diet or a diet high in fat content are more susceptible to developing bladder infections as this causes the urine to become more alkaline. Broken LimbsEdit If a hamster does fall or injure itself it may also be in shock and if so this will need treating immediately. Unfortunately, because of their small size, it is not possible to plaster a hamster's broken limb (and the hamster would chew it off anyway!) and so it is left to heal naturally. It will help the hamster if exercise is kept to a minimum whilst the limb is healing and so any wheel should be removed from the cage, and if possible the hamster should be placed in an aquarium to prevent climbing up cage bars, etc. Feeding some bread soaked in milk or dog biscuits high in calcium will help the bone to heal. Occasionally, a broken limb may result in the bone breaking through the skin and becoming exposed. In this event the hamster should be taken to a vet as antibiotic treatment may be needed to prevent infection and the vet may consider that it is necessary to try to move the bone and/or stitch the skin in order that the bone does not remain exposed. The limb or tail will heal within a week or two, although the hamster may be left with a slight limp or crooked or bent tail. This is nothing to worry about and does not usually cause the hamster any distress and it will learn to adapt. ColdsEdit Hamsters can suffer colds and are able to catch colds and flu from humans. Therefore if you have a cold or flu you should keep handling of your hamster to a minimum until you are recovered to avoid spreading your cold to the hamster. Hamsters can also catch a cold if the cage is exposed to draughts or are bathed. Signs that a hamster has a cold are normally sneezing and runny nose. In more severe cases the hamster may have runny eyes, lethargy, weight loss, refusal to eat and drink or laboured breathing/wheeziness. If the hamster exhibits signs of sneezing and running nose only and it continues to eat and drink and is active it should be kept in a warm room (not hot) of constant temperature and away from draughts. Some extra paper bedding should be placed in the cage and the hamster should recover within a couple of days. If the hamster does not recover after a couple of days or worsens veterinary advice should be sought as antibiotic treatment may be required. If the hamster exhibits any signs of a severe cold (runny eyes, lethargy, weight loss, refusal to eat/drink or laboured breathing/wheeziness) veterinary advice should be sought immediately as antibiotic treatment is likely to be needed and failure to treat quickly could lead to bronchitis or pneumonia from which the hamster may have trouble recovering. Giving a mixture of lukewarm water, milk and honey will also help with the hamster's recovery. Provided colds are treated early before severe symptoms occur the hamster should make a full recovery within a few days. ConstipationEdit Constipation usually occurs due to a lack of water, stomach blockage or eating too much dry pelleted food. The symptoms of constipation are a lack of droppings, or a reduced amount of droppings, in the cage. Any droppings that are present may be small and hard. The hamster may also be seen to be having difficulty in passing faeces or may walk 'hunched up' as if in pain. Other symptoms may include loss of appetite and some wetness around the anus. If the hamster has constipation ensure water is available and feed some fruit and vegetable. Feeding a drop of vegetable oil may also help to relieve the constipation. If the hamster is not making recovery by the following day it is best to take the hamster to a vet who can give some medication to relieve the constipation. Once treated by the vet the hamster should recovery within a few days. DehydrationEdit A hamster may become dehydrated when suffering from diarrhoea or when suffering from mild or severe heat stroke. The hamster is weak and may breath heavily but slowly and the body may appear thinner. You can check to see if the hamster is dehydrated by pulling the skin away from the body. If the skin slowly falls back to the body rather than quickly returns to normal the hamster is dehydrated. Give the hamster some water with a tiny bit of sugar and salt in it (using a syringe without the needle to gently syringe some drops of the solution into the side of the mouth). If the dehydration is not due to diarrhoea the feeding of a vegetable high in water content (such as cucumber) will also help. DiabetesEdit Diabetes is most often seen in Dwarf Campbells Russian Hamsters but can affect other species. Unfortunately many of the early Albino Campbells were found to have the disease but from the cross breeding of colours it can occur now in any colour. Reputable breeders have worked hard to eliminate diabetes and it is not a common problem. Hamsters that develop diabetes will show symptoms of excessive drinking, excessive urinating and wasting. Other symptoms may include low body temperature, shaking and trembling and at worst a comatose state. Veterinary treatment should be sought immediately. A pedialyte solution in the water bottle will help to avoid dehydration. In some cases the feeding of a sugar free diet will help. If your vet recommends a sugar free diet this can be achieved by feeding a good quality seed mix, alfalfa, fresh vegetables such as carrots, turnips, potatoes, broccoli, cauliflower daily and some boiled egg. Commercially processed food treats should be avoided because of the molasses and corn sugar they contain and fresh fruit should be avoided because of the fructose. DiarrhoeaEdit A hamster can suffer from diarrhoea for a number of reasons. Sudden changes in diet and the feeding of too much vegetables and moist food are two common causes. The droppings of a hamster suffering from diarrhoea are usually light coloured, soft and watery. The hamster may appear wet around the anus and sometimes a little messy. The hamster usually appears healthy otherwise although the body may start to look a little 'sunken' due to dehydration. A hamster suffering from diarrhoea should only be fed their normal dry hamster mix and should not be fed any vegetables or moist food until recovered. The only green food which may help a hamster with diarrhoea is raspberry bush leaves as these have astringent properties. Arrowroot can also be given to the hamster to aid recovery from diarrhoea. The hamster should be kept warm and you should ensure that the hamster is drinking and has plenty of water to avoid dehydration. In most cases withholding vegetables will cure the diarrhoea in a 1 or 2 days. It is usually best to wait a week or two after the hamster has recovered before re-introducing vegetables back into their diet. If however, after withholding vegetables and moist food, the hamster does not recover after 2 days, the diarrhoea is accompanied by other symptoms or the hamster's condition deteriorates veterinary advice should be sought. In such cases a vet may administer anti-diarrhoeal medication and give help with rehydration. If accompanied by other symptoms antibiotics may be required. Diet DeficiencyEdit A hamster should be fed a diet which meets its nutritional requirements and an inadequate diet can lead to health problems. Mixes prepared for other animals may not meet the needs of a hamster, and some mixes may actually harm the hamster. Therefore it is important to feed a mix specifically designed for hamsters. An inadequate diet can result in fur loss, wasting, and lethargy. If diet deficiency is suspected the hamster's diet should be changed and vitamin drops should be added to the hamster's water. If the hamster does not improve within a week or worsens or shows other symptoms veterinary advice should be sought. Once the hamster has been transferred to a good diet the hamster should improve within a week or two. Ear InfectionEdit A hamster suffering from an ear infection shows lack of co-ordination and may fall over. The hamster may also hold its head to one side. Antibiotic treatment is needed and so veterinary advice should be sought. The symptoms of an ear infection are often very similar to the symptoms of a stroke. EuthanasiaEdit There may be a time when a disease cannot be treated, or the hamster has had a serious accident from which it cannot possibly recover and euthanasia may be the kindest, or only option, to ease the hamster's suffering. It is always hard to lose a much loved pet and even harder to make the decision to end your pet's life. But there may be a time when this is the kindest action that you could do for your hamster. If your hamster has had a serious accident, is suffering a severe illness with no improvement despite treatment or is old and just does not seem to enjoy life any more you should seek veterinary advice. Euthanasia should always be carried out by a veterinary surgeon to ensure that the hamster is put to sleep quickly and humanely. There are myths of humane home methods of putting your pet to sleep but these should not be considered as they are neither as efficient or painless as lethal injection or gas administered by a vet. Eye ProblemsEdit Occasionally a hamster may get a sticky eye where the eyelids are fused together and older hamsters may be prone to 'sticky eyes'. This is often because a hamster may have something it its eye such as a piece of dust or it could be because the hamster's cage is placed in a draught or could be a symptom of a cold or allergy. The closed eye should be wiped with a small piece of cotton wool soaked in luke warm water. This is usually sufficient to open the eye but if not the eyelids can gently be pulled apart. If a hamster has recurring problems with runny or sticky eyes or the eye appears cloudy the hamster could have an eye infection. This can be treated by mixing half a cup of sterile (boiled and cooled) water with a teaspoon of boric acid powder (available from a chemist or pharmacy) and using an eye dropper to bathe the eye twice or three times a day. If the hamster does not show improvement within a couple of days veterinary advice should be sought as antibiotics may help. Although rare, hamsters can develop cataracts and the symptom is a cloudy eye. Although the cataract cannot be treated it is worth seeking veterinary confirmation as the symptoms of a treatable eye infection are sometimes similar. Occasionally a hamster may lose an eye due to accident or illness or the eyes may be missing due to genetic deformity. The loss of an eye or blindness does not affect the hamster too much as their eyesight is very poor and they rely mainly on smell and hearing. Fur LossEdit Hamsters moult throughout the summer and autumn and at this time many hamsters may have periods where their coats are sparse or may have areas of fur loss. During times of sudden and extreme temperature changes fur loss resulting in large bald patches can occur. This is usually nothing to be concerned about and fur will usually start to regrow within a few weeks. All species of hamsters moult but the Chinese and Roborovski are generally less affected than the Russian species and the Syrian Hamster. Nursing females may often develop some fur loss on their stomach and this is usually nothing to be concerned about as the fur will regrow once nursing is complete. Fur loss can also occur in older hamsters (usually around one year of age or over) and usually occurs on the belly, hind legs and hip area first. If fur loss is observed the skin should be checked for any signs of irritation, flakiness, scabs or sores. The hamster should also be observed for excessive scratching or any other signs of illness ie weight loss, lethargy, etc. If the hamster is exhibiting any signs of illness along with fur loss the hamster should be isolated from any others and veterinary advice sought immediately. General fur loss due to old age or moulting (with no other symptoms) can be helped by crushing a yeast tablet on the hamster's food every other day, lessening the amount once fur has started to regrow. (Yeast tablets can usually be found at a chemist or pharmacy amongst the human vitamin tablets). If yeast tablets are unavailable, vitamin drops (available from pet stores) added to the water will aid fur re-growth.